Cartas
by Gwen McLean
Summary: -Duncan, no funcionara aceptalo viejo- decía Geoff mientras observaba de manera detenida las cartas que llevaba el criminal en sus manos -Yo se lo que hago, y la princesa al fin de cuentas va a admitir todo, esta noche- sonreía Duncan cada vez mas. DxC


**Juegos **

**Summary:Lean, descubran DxC**

**Disclaimer: Ni Total drama Island/Action/The Musical, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertesch.**

**Advertencia: xD NO SE me agrada poner la palabra advertencia bueno pues es un fic aburridito ya saben ahm, DxC, algo de Occ (aunque conozca a los personajes de memoria, me es difícil descifrarlos) y pues blah blah, No apto para menores de qe xD 14 13? yo que se leeanlo y me dicen x Review **

Cartas... (DxC) OneShoot

-Courtney's Pov

Debía recordarme a cada momento por que estaba aquí, PARA GANAR Courtney, para ganar, era cierto este lugar y mucha de la gente me exasperaba, no había mucho que hacer durante los días libres mas que hablar con Bridgette que últimamente con la atención que esta le dedicaba a Geoff era prácticamente imposible, ver el día correr, nadar y claro esta corregir a Duncan y a su intento de chico rebelde cada que pueda, digo es solo que necesitamos a gente madura en el equipo y el no causa mas que desastres, creo que debo de dejar de pensar tanto en el antes de que... de que, de que piensen que siento algo, no entiendo cual es su problema, el NO me gusta, definitivamente NO, es tan desagradable y digan lo que digan yo NO me la paso hablando de el, no me importa, solo quisiera que actuara de otra forma, solo es eso

No One Pov

Fuera de la cabaña de los bagres cierto chico de cabellos verdes, sonreía de manera maliciosa

-Duncan, no funcionara aceptalo viejo- decía Geoff mientras observaba de manera detenida las cartas que llevaba el criminal en sus manos

-Yo se lo que hago, y la princesa al fin de cuentas va a admitir todo, esta noche- sonreía Duncan cada vez mas

-Pero ese truco es tan viejo, amigo, Courtney es demasiado lista-

-Pero también demasiado competitiva, ya lo veras Geoff- insistía Duncan

-Además no creo que sea la forma de conquistar a una chica- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de los escalones

-El punto es que yo ya la conquiste, solo hace falta que deje de ser tan testaruda, y mira quien habla "Espero que pienses en mi cuando dejes monedas aquí"- dijo Duncan burlándose finalmente

-Pero-

-Nada solo llevate a Bridgette a alguna parte, no debe estar cerca o todo podría echarse a perder, entiendes?-

-Esta bien, esta bien, suerte- finalizo Geoff rindiéndose y caminando hacia el muelle.

Mas Tarde (Nota: sonó medio raro ^o^ uh? xD)

-Courtney's Pov

Pues seguía arreglando mis pies, no era que quisiera sonar como Lindsay pero, de verdad no había mucho que hacer, entonces oí un golpe en a puerta.

[nota]

Nos vemos en la cabaña del pescador.

Bridgette

La nota fue bastante rara, pero que mas da, si Bridgette quería verme en privado debía ser importante, aunque ya traía mi bata de dormir no había mucho problema, no pasaría de algún rato, solo esperaba que no fuera otro intento de Bridgette de que admitiera mis sentimientos por Duncan, que dejo claro NO TENGO, abrí la puerta de la cabaña y no había nadie pues había que esperar.

No One Pov

Duncan estaba ansioso, había esperado este día desde la semana pasada, al encontrar este juego de cartas y pensar en aquel maravilloso plan que aunque clásico infalible, tanto tiempo y pues hoy por fin todo ocurriría.

Se acerco a la cabaña, todo estaba perfecto de lejos diviso una figura en la ventana... era ella, abrió la puerta y Courtney estaba de espaldas, decidió caminar lentamente y asustarla un poco, a fin de cuentas se veía muy linda asustada y enojada, oh bueno ella se veía linda todo el tiempo(Nota: trate de sonar como que ella me agrada Soy buena fingiendo xD)

-Hola Princesa- Susurro Duncan en el odio de la morena haciendo que ella se estremeciera

-Pero que haces tu aquí?- pregunto Courtney molesta

-Que no te alegras de verme?- se rió Duncan entre dientes de manera cínica

-No, para nada, Donde esta Bridgette?-

-Ella no pudo venir- dijo Duncan sin poder contener la risa

-Oh tu pedazo de idiota, tu dejaste esa nota verdad?- Grito Courtney casi golpeando al chico

-No se de que estas hablando- dijo Duncan actuando muy falsamente, y después dejando escapar otro estallido de risa

-Debí imaginarlo, me voy-dijo Courtney mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña

-Espera, no quieres saber para que te necesitaba- Comento Duncan mientras se sentaba de manera relajada

-No, ni siquiera me interesa- contesto Courtney muy orgullosamente

-Segura?- dijo el chico de ojos azules mas que relajado

-Uhm, de acuerdo que era lo que querías?- Dijo la chica castaña deteniéndose pero sin mostrar mucho interés

-Pues quería invitarte a jugar-

-No aceptare participar en ninguna de tus perversiones, si es a lo que te refieres con jugar- Dijo Courtney con algo de repugnancia en sus palabras

-Pero de que hablas? Princesa, yo no soy esa clase de persona- comento Duncan sonriendo

-Si claro y Heather tiene buenas intenciones- dijo Courtney rodando los ojos -No puedes engañarme Duncan-

-Y quien dijo que quiero engañarte? Solo es una invitación a un juego de cartas-

-Cartas?- dijo la chica morena extrañada

-Si, un simple juego de cartas- finalizo el de la mohawk

-No gracias, no me interesan los juegos de azar-

-No son de azar, son de inteligencia-

-Bueno de inteligencia o no, No me interesan-

-De acuerdo, entiendo que estas asustada, que tengas miedo de... perder- dijo Duncan sabiendo que ya puesto el anzuelo...

-Perder? Y quien dijo que iba perder?-

-Nada es solo que, se que tu como una chica, puedes pensar que un chico como yo te derrotaría sin piedad, pero tendría algo de cuidado-

-No te tengo miedo, puedo ganarte cuando yo quiera, es solo que no me interesa jugar-

-Claro eso dicen todos-

-Pero yo tengo razón- dijo Courtney con la mirada fija de forma molesta

-No te preocupes Princesa, yo no te lastimaría, puedes irte, supongo que el miedo te paraliza y no quiero verte demasiado asustada- volvio a burlarse Duncan

-NO TE TENGO MIEDO, puedo ganarte y lo probare- Dijo Courtney sentándose frente a Duncan y a la caja que serviría de mesa con una mirada retadora

-Entonces estas aceptando?- pregunto Duncan con algo de duda y sobre todo mucha satisfacción

-Por supuesto, es un simple juego de cartas, soy mucho mas lista que tu, puedo vencerte fácilmente-

-Como tu digas-

-Solo trae y reparte las cartas-

Y así en esa noche de verano, Courtney y Duncan seguían jugando. En el primer juego quedaron empatados, aunque Courtney pudo haberse retirado, para la fortuna de Duncan su plan estaba marchando de maravilla, ella dijo que era la victoria o nada, al segundo juego quedaron iguales, como Duncan gano el tercero, Courtney se molesto y alego que estaba todo arreglado así que al cuarto comenzaron así...

-Así que te vencí, princesa, ya puedes irte, claro sin antes darme un beso de premio- se rió Duncan cínicamente, es decir como siempre se ríe

-No me venciste, seguro hiciste trampa, eres un criminal, no confío en ti- Dijo Courtney con esa expresión que pone cuando esta molesta, arrugando suavemente la nariz

-Bien que te parece, si jugamos de nuevo?-

-Si, excelente, y ahora seré mas cuidadosa, yo se que te ganare-

-Pero, espera si yo gane debe haber algo que sirva de incentivo, si yo quiero puedo marcharme y contarles a todos como te vencí jugando cartas-

-No, es cierto, No me haz vencido que es lo que quieres?-

-Un incentivo como ya lo dije algo que me convenza de seguir jugando-

-Se lo que es un incentivo tonto, yo te pregunto, cual es el famoso incentivo?-

-Una jugada de prendas-

-Una jugada de prendas? Que es eso?-

-Bien, si pierdes una mano te toca sacarte alguna prenda y...-

-No, no haré eso, definitivamente NO-

-Entonces no hay juego-

-Eso no es para nada justo-

-Sin prendas no hay juego- dijo Duncan de manera satisfactoria – Además Princesa...-

-Me llamo Courtney-

-Courtney... no tienes nada que temer si me ganas no tendrás que quitarte nada y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo- dijo Duncan de manera tentadora (Nota: quisiera que Duncan me hablara así ^0^)

-No quiero hacer nada contigo-

-Me refiero a que tu puedes elegir algún castigo para mi-

-Hablas de que si yo gano, digo que cuando gane puedo hacer que hagas lo que yo quiera?-

-Lo que tu quieras-

-uhmmm...- Courtney parecía dudosa y aunque Duncan debía estar sorprendido tenia calculado exactamente todo, desde el momento en que ella había aceptado jugar, Duncan ya tenia ventaja

-De acuerdo, comienza a repartir-

-Espera, una vez que inicie el juego no podrás salir de el-

-Las reglas?-

-Gana el mejor de Tres...-

-Que mas?-

-Estaré encantado de verte sin ropa alguna-

-Oh callate solo reparte quieres, y una cosa, espero que disfrutes de la limpieza y que seas bueno tendiendo camas-

Y siguieron jugando, los dos era extremadamente cuidadosos en sus movimientos, Duncan pensaba de manera exhaustiva, tenia que ganarle por lo menos una mano, era increíble que Courtney no se hubiera dado cuenta que aunque ganara tres partidas, tendría que despedirse de dos prendas, eso no había sido parte del plan, solo fue suerte, y de repente

-Lo ves Duncan soy mucho mejor que tu con las cartas-

-Aun quedan cuatro juegos-

-Que obviamente ganare-

-SI tu lo dices-

Una mano después...(volvió a sonar raro uh? xD)

-Pe...pepero -

-Sin peros, mujer, tu aceptaste, cumple tu parte del trato-

-Donde aprendiste a jugar cartas tan bien?-

-Prisión, ahora no te distraigas-

-NO ME QUITARE NADA-

-Entonces eres una mentirosa-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Courtney se quito la bata de dormir, muy resignada quedando en pijama

-Te ves muy bien-

-callate, hace frío, eres un insensible-

-Pues podemos cancelar el juego y hacer cosas mas interesantes-Dijo Duncan de forma seductora (Nota: ^0^ Duncan ahh n_________n Bueno para aclarar su voz en si es hermosa imaginenselo tratando de ser seductor (yum) xD)

-Ew, Primero eso NUNCA ni en tus sueños y segundo Aunque haya perdido esta mano, ganare las demás-

-Lo que digas lindura, quieres repartir esta mano?-

-No me digas lindura, y trae acá las cartas- Dijo Courtney arrebatándole las cartas a Duncan

De repente un ruido se escucho de manera estruendosa, y la cabaña comenzó a tambalearse

-Que fue eso?- dijo Courtney con los ojos en blanco y una expresión de horror en la cara

-Ahm, No lo se creo que debo ir afuera a ver que paso-

-No puedes ir afuera, no sabemos que haya ahí-

-Es lindo que te preocupes por mi xD, pero puedo ver que pasa y regresar a salvo-

-NO es que me preocupe por ti, es solo que ah, solo ve afuera y ten cuidado quieres?-

-no lo se, iré regreso en un par de minutos- y entonces Duncan salio por la puerta, dejando sola a Courtney quien de manera nerviosa trataba de calmarse

Courtney's Pov

Y si le pasa algo? Bien yo entiendo que no debo asustarme tanto, fue solo un ruido, además pues el es Duncan, sabrá como defenderse en caso de que haya algo ahí afuera verdad?, entonces me di cuenta que el silencio no podía responderme, Por que me preocupaba tanto por el era lo que mas me dejaba pensando, talvez... NO, talvez nada el no me gusta, no no me gusta, es solo que puede ser, NO TE GUSTA COURTNEY COMPRENDES?, talvez SI ME GUSTE, pero eso no puede ni debe ser, No importa el me gusta, QUE NO, si, si me gusta y mucho y estoy tan preocupada por el que podría ponerme a llorar, entonces note, lo muy exaltada que estaba que talvez lo ultimo lo había dicho en voz alta por lo menos el seguía afuera, y yo esperaba que el estuviera bien, por que ahora las cosas serian distintas... Courtney abrió la ventana y salio rápidamente...

No One Pov

Duncan entro a la cabaña y estaba vacía, "maldita sea" pensó

-Courtney?-

Nadie contesto y Duncan seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, todo iba perfecto de no ser por LeShawna y Heather peleando el estaría... ya que pensaba, todo estaba arruinado y seria muy difícil que Courtney volviera a aceptar, Entonces justo tras de el Courtney se acercaba de manera sigilosa, y de manera suave, susurrándole al oído

-Regresaste-

Duncan estaba anonadado y de una manera lenta se dio la vuelta, ahora Courtney tenia sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Duncan, el la tomaba por la cintura y se respiraba un cálido aire a su alrededor, pronto sus labios se tocaron, y de manera impetuosa sus lenguas también, fue un beso completamente desesperado y lleno de energía, cuando se separaron, tomaron un poco de aire y volvieron a besarse, acortando el espacio que había entre ellos, fueron a sentarse juntos, en silencio, que pronto se rompió por Duncan y sus bromas, el cual fue callado por Courtney con los labios de nuevo...

-Te amo- y Courtney se quedo sin habla, pero era lo que siempre había querido escuchar de el, aunque no lo hubiera aceptado

-Yo también, te amo- Duncan se acerco para besarla de nuevo y se levanto de mala gana para irse a dormir, entonces Courtney con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos, se apresuro y se puso delante, de la puerta, tomo las cartas en sus manos y dijo:

-A donde crees que vas?-

Duncan se quedo extrañado...

-Aun no ha terminado el juego- y Courtney sonrío finalmente, la misma sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en el rostro de aquel criminal de cabellos verdes.

Su plan aunque algo cambiado había dado éxito, es cierto lo del ruido fue casualidad y la cambiante personalidad de la princesa también pero en fin así la quería, por algo sucedió

Y así cerraron la puerta de la cabaña sin decir una palabra.

**Eso fue todo mwahaha, que dijeron? Esta ya se puso toda porno xD pues nel lero lero para los malpensados xD, oks pues de verdad Courtney no me agrada para nada nadita, sin embargo hay algo en ella... a veces solo a veces creo que de verdad podría estar en mi top pero luego recuerdo uduh! Es Courtney y termino igual ^^, el DxC pues Adoro a Duncan ^^ el es todo sepsy xD ahm y eso es todo ya saben hay un botoncito con letras verdes ese que dice Review, OwO **

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía xD**

Por cierto yo se que muchos se preguntaran se tambaleo la cabaña FUE SOLO UNA PELEA LeShawna Vs. Heather pues bueno xD ustedes saben que yo no soy muy coherente de cualquier manera dejemoslo con que fue una pelea dura, LeShawna y Heather quedaron empatadas, Tendran que rehacer el muelle si Chris no quiere poner a alguien mas, Trent tiene un ojo morado (u-u nooo D: Pobrecito mi lindura ^o^) Owen quedo empapado y eso. :D


End file.
